callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spectre (Specialist)
"Spectre" is a playable Specialist in Call of Duty: Black Ops III and Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 multiplayer as well as Black Ops 4's Blackout mode. Spectre is an assassin whose true identity, and even existence, is kept highly classified. * Specialist Weapon: ** Ripper (Black Ops III) ** Shadow Blade (Black Ops 4) * Specialist Ability: ** Active Camo (Black Ops III) ** Smoke (Black Ops 4) Biography Spectre is a free agent that is often hired to assassinate high ranking officers. Spectre's real name, date and place of birth, and even gender are unknown to the public, thus shrouding their past in mystery; however, it is shown that they are privy to Reaper's existence as a prototype, and relish in being a free agent, sharing the joy of freedom on the battlefield with Firebreak. Spectre is meticulous when it comes to receiving a liquidation order, often comparing the battlefield to a game of chess, and is willing to succeed by any means necessary, even if it requires the sacrifice of many lives. On the battlefield, Spectre takes pleasure in the act of killing, and shows a degree of cockiness, openly calling even their teammates amateurs, but maintains a calm demeanor when their team loses or the battle ends in a draw, confident that victory will eventually be achieved. Most of the other Specialists do not appreciate Spectre's presence on the battlefield, even when on the same side, due to their mysterious background and hidden intentions. They are occasionally berated for being a lone wolf and not strictly fighting for their faction's goals (by Outrider, Ruin, and Seraph), and are particularly disliked by Ruin and Battery, who were once nearly killed during one of Spectre's missions. Conversely, Spectre only outwardly shows disdain for Ruin for his straightforwardness in fighting, and is willing to encourage other Specialists or give them advice. Transmissions 5.1: Contract +++ Decrypt Success Analytics: CDP Tags: Liquidation Order, Tactics Header Ends +++ Spectre: "Things are very rarely entirely as they seem. The key is to try to grasp the bigger picture. To understand the larger forces in play. Work out what their goals and endgames might be. Only when you understand this does the pattern and the larger picture emerge. For example, liquidation order 821-16. High ranking CDP military officer. Commander of a lead rapid deployment unit. Likes to get his hands dirty only when high kill counts are statistically likely. When non-operational, client remains in central command facility. Well defended...hard to infiltrate...untouchable. My third party was calling for target elimination at the earliest opportunity. How should I go about achieving my kill?" 6.1: Feedback +++ Decrypt Success Analytics: NULL Tags: Attitude Header Ends +++ Ruin: "All due respect, Sir. I gotta ask why that action was authorized. Gamma and Epsilon have been quiet for weeks. We've been on the back foot in Charlie and Delta fighting for every scrap of ground. Moving our forces like that cost us territory we've already paid a high price for. Sir, permission to speak freely. Might want to consider a review of the intelligence. Seems like we haven't clue one what we were going after out there. Felt like a show of force we didn't have to make. Don't appreciate being sent on wild goose chases and nearly getting me and mine killed. Sir, hope it was worth it, Sir." 7.1: Machinations +++ Decrypt Success Analytics: Winslow Accord, HVT, D.E.A.D, Ruin, Battery, CDP Tags: Sabotage, EKIA Header Ends +++ Spectre: "Convincing my contacts at WA SenCom that my client was an HVT was easy. They agreed that a direct assault on targets in sectors Gamma and Epsilon would draw him out at an acceptable level of loss. Of course, they were unaware that I had arranged for their D.E.A.D. systems to malfunction. I suspected that a sudden appearance of a hole in the WA air defense grid would tip the statistical odds of a deployment of my client to the AO. Everything was proceeding on plan, until callsigns "Ruin" and "Battery" led half a CDP battle group to the location that I was monitoring my targets from. Despite that minor inconvenience, I was able to proceed, engaging my client as he disembarked his transport, and liquidated as specified. That momentary look of stupid surprise on his face as he realized he was already dead... was... priceless." 8.1: Perspective +++ Decrypt Success Analytics: CDP, D.E.A.D Tags: Attidude Header Ends +++ Ruin: "That whole setup was to smoke out one CDP a-hole?! And you couldn’t come up with something better than use those guys as bait? Here, I got a better plan for you. Take out their D.E.A.D. and flatten the whole base with standoff. One of these days, you’re gonna get what’s coming to you, buddy. Just hope I’m there to see it." Spectre: "Was that a threat? Stupid. And naïve. This isn’t a brawl. This... this is chess. You’re pawns, nothing more. You set up the play, and leave your betters – knights, bishops, queens, and rooks – to strike tactically, surgically. You set the stage doing whatever it takes to make the story convincing, getting hundreds of lies if must be. Then, at the right time, with a single flick of my wrist, thousands can be saved." 9.1: Debrief +++Decrypt Success Analytics: NULL Tags: NULL Header Ends +++ ??: (clearing throat) "Based on the requirements layed out at the start of this procurement process, I'm certain that the intelligence gathered in the dossiers in front of you will lead you to conclude that the eight referenced individuals will be the best subjects for your program. Further, I believe that the plant you specified be placed amongst them will independently verify my findings. As instructed, the intelligence was gathered covertly, using a number of measures-" ?? 2: "Are you certain they were unaware of your surveillance?" ??: "Yes, sir, I stake my reputation." ?? 2: "There's more at stake here than your reputation." ??: "Sir, yes sir." ?? 2: "Very well. Leave us. We were never here. We have never spoken." Quotes Gallery Spectre Specialist BOIII.jpg Spectre Bo4.jpg|Spectre in Operation Spectre Rising Spectre Wideshot Bo4.png Spectre OP Apocalypse Z the Prepper BO4.jpg|Spectre's Apocalypse Z outfit "The Prepper" in Black Ops 4. Spectre Op Dark Divide Spectral outfit BO4.jpg|Spectre's "Spectral" outfit from Operation: Dark Divide. Note the Skull. Spectre Spectral close up BO4.jpg|Close up on Spectre's "Spectral" outfit. Trivia *Spectre speaks with a synthesized male voice, although their true gender is unknown. **When killed with fire or the H.I.V.E., Spectre will scream in an unfiltered male voice, suggesting that their true gender may be male. Spectre's grunts when otherwise hurt are also unfiltered. **In Call of Duty: Black Ops 4, Spectre uses the male animation for the gesture "Dancing Shoes". Moreover, when killed in Infected, Spectre is changed to the zombie male model. *In Kill Confirmed, Spectre's dog tags are scratched out, unlike other Specialists. * During Operation Dark Divide, Spectre was given the supervillain alias "Spectral", and was aligned with the villains in their struggle against the superheroes. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Specialists Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Specialists Category:Playable Characters